The Lost Girl
by MarilynnRae
Summary: Mia is a 15 year old girl who learned to survive on the streets of Omega by stealing and fighting, but when a shadowy figure demands a job for her she finds herself at Shepard's side to survive as well as fight the collectors.
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first chapter about my new character. Mia is a character with a lot of dark secrets and tortured enemies, but she is incredibly gifted in combat. She is barely more than a child, some say she is still a child, but she bring out the most in the crew, Shepard especially. Shepard will definitely have a very special bond (not romantically) with her later on. So please tell me what you think! Review please!_

Speed was my friend, agility my gift, and combat was my lover. As another bullet flew by, I sprinted on my toes, diving onto an abandoned stone and rolling behind boxes for cover. I normally knew how to stay out of these situations, but it only takes getting caught picking merc's pocket once before they want your head on a platter. Stingy bastards.

The thing with these mercs though is that no one notices when one goes missing especially on Omega, granted I'm sure they could say the same for a small time pickpocket, but that's just the way life worked.

"Come out girl! You pick fight with Blue Suns! You die!"

I ducked behind a crate and muffled my laughter by biting my lip before glancing over the top and launching the stone at the Vorcha's hitting it spot on. Immediately he stumbled backward before straightening up and taking an angry charge after me. But I was too fast for him, as I rounded the corner into Afterlife laughing at the brainless creature.

Twenty-five credits! That was enough for some food for tonight, maybe something actually half way appetizing.

My day dream was quickly interrupted when I felt someone slide an arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth. Immediately I fought, ready to remove myself from their grip, but much to my surprise it held tight.

"_Listen!"_a voiced hissed almost snake like in my ear. "I hear you are the person to talk to if "

Finally the grip loosened and I spun out of the grip, my already pulled knife pressing into my arm read for attack. A creature, covered from head to toe in a black cloth stood before me. I was sure it was human, but in all honesty I couldn't even tell if it was male or female. It kept calm body language even though it was seemingly unarmed.

"Who are you?" I snapped angrily.

"Merely an interested party," the airy voice continued as I stood straighter. "I have come to offer a business proposal.

I crossed my arms but still kept my knife ready for an attack. Quite the welcoming committee for a business proposal. "I don't do business. I work alone."

This didn't seem to even faze the creature. Instead it offer a piece of paper from a heavily scarred hand. "This is your payment for accepting the reward. You'll receive twice that if you are successful."

I took the paper from her, my mouth dropped at the number. Suddenly I cleared my throat and stood taller. "What do I have to do?"

If possible I think I actually felt the creature smile, the sinister evil rolling off of it causing chills to run down my spine. There was something dark about this being that I didn't like, but I didn't care. If I accepted this opportunity, I would definitely not have to eat cold slum again, or hot slum for that matter. Something more along the line of getting out of the piss poor atmosphere of Omega.

"There is a cure for the plague. Your mission is simple: destroy it."

My jaw dropped open in shock. The plague? The cure was what Omega had been hoping for as it claimed more and more lives each day. Even though I hated the planet, as well as the creatures on it, I wished no one to die a death such as that. More than that, I wasn't going to live with knowledge of how many people's blood I had on my hands if I did.

Immediately I shook my head. There was no way I was going to aid this plague any further along than it was already. Yes, I was a criminal, but I was not a cold blooded killer.

"Keep your credits, that's not my type of job," I snapped turning away from the canister, heading back the way I came. Slum suddenly sounded good again, not wanting to taste the food bought with blood money. But only a few steps in I felt something push against my back, just between my shoulders. The oh too familiar feeling of a gun being shoved into your body. _Where they hell do you keep pulling these things out of?_

"Let me rephrase. You will accept this task, or you will die." The gun dug deeper into my back as the hissing voice came closer. "You do not want to piss off me or my employers. And trust me, we're everywhere."

I was about to make a witty retort about being fearless when I felt a hand cover my eyes. Visions of me screaming, begging for mercy, begging for death flashed in my eyes. Some I was connected to a machine that sent electric volts through my body, others I was just being beaten by men or all races. Krogans trampling me… All of the visions felt so real that when the hand lifted from me, I fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"You will do as I say!"

Too say the least, I accept the task. But accepting it also came with twenty-five thousand credits. So yes, I may have sold part of my soul but at least I was well set for quite a while. For someone who knew how to get around armed mercs without being caught, sneaking into the quarantined area was not in any way difficult.

The requirements of the job seemed simple enough: come back with the cure destroyed or don't come back at all. Death didn't really seem too appetizing so I decide that I was just going to live. As though it was that easy.

I rounded another corner, I was getting closer to the clinic, where the cure was. But just as I did so I heard the familiar cracks of gun fire.

Though, I suppose I should have spent some credits on a gun because when fire erupted around my head, I realized I had brought a knife to a gun fight. I had appeared somehow behind a group of Blue Suns as watched as stray bullets wizzed around me. Immediately, staying well hidden, I evaluated my options. There was always the option of staying hidden, but what fun was that?

Slowly I crept up behind the nearest merc and strategically placed my hand on his chin and twisted quick and hard. With a snap that was unable to be heard over the gun fire he feel too the ground. My body moved along with it, sliding into cover behind a wall, ready for the next one. A few more mercs fell before I finally rolled onto the ground, ignoring a bullet that came so close I felt the wind on my ear, and knocked another one off balance, finishing him off with my knife in his chest.

I felt the heat of eyes falling upon me as I realized I had been exposed. "They're coming from behind!" the creature hissed as his gun suddenly pointed at me. He raised up as I jumped over a storage container and took cover.

Cracks exploded as I groaned. I peered over the edge and waved my hand through the air sending another merc flying. Two more turned to me and I jumped onto the storage containers, skillfully sprinting at them, taking one out with a hard kick to the wind pipe while the other caught my thrown knife in the chest.

That was the last of them. Finally I stood and immediately check their pockets, mostly out of habit. I also didn't mind taking one of their pistols with me as well. I had nearly completely forgotten about the other half of the fight until I heard a gun lock onto target.

"Stop!" a harsh voice barked, immediately making me freeze with both my hands out, even though I was still holding the gun. I felt the gun be ripped from my hands as someone forcefully spun me around.

I found myself staring at three well armored humans. The red head in the middle seemed to be in charge. I didn't see a whole lot of humans, well humans like these, around Omega. Sometimes I wondered if they even existed.

The woman on the left seemed almost confused by my appearance. "She's twelve," she snorted waving her hand as though dismissing me completely. What the hell was up with her accent and her prissy clothing? They hardly looked like fighting material compared to the other two.

"Fifteen," I snapped defensively. Realizing that they weren't going to shoot me, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at her. "Besides, I think I proved my skill."

Without another word I walked over to the vorcha and pulled my knife out of his chest, tucking it into my boot where it usually resided. I groaned irritably as I realized my brown jacket was now spotted with blood. My dismissal seemed to through the others off.

"The name's Mia, by the way," I offered as politely as I could, not exactly used to having to use my minimal knowledge of manners. "Are you guys Alliance?"

The question wasn't supposed to be taken badly, but when the leader tightened I regretted my words. Body language, though sometimes conflicting, was something I had grown very used to reading. It often told me who a good target choice would be and who would be more trouble than they're worth.

"We work for Cerberus," she said coolly, as though it was supposed to mean something to me. All I could do was nod in reply as I continued glancing around the room for a casual escape. Of course, there wasn't one.

The leader put away her woman and the others followed. "I'm Commander Shepard, that's Miranda," she motioned to the priss who seemed to be less than pleased with me then motioned to the man on her right that seemed to be watching me with some suspicion, "and Jacob."

"Is it really necessary to be kind to strays?" Miranda snapped again making me want to push her face through a wall.

"What bring you to a place like this Mia?" Shepard asked kindly, ignoring Miranda's smart remark. Jacob dark eyes didn't leave me as I paced the room.

"I suppose you could call it business," I muttered with unhidden distaste. Shepard watched as I nervously reached for my knife. I need to hold it. It calmed my nerves.

The sharp eyes of Commander Shepard studied me. "I take it you don't care for business."

I shot her a look of surprise, but quickly wiped it away and replaced it with a cool heir. "I'm just looking for the clinic."

For the first time Jacob spoke. "You seem to be rather sure of yourself on the battle field, and your biotics are impressive."

All I could do was shrug, there was no point in denying it. Yet why tell him the story that I had to learn to fight and control my biotics to survive. Not all of us were handed straight-laced life like the princess over there who still seemed to be disgusted with every part of me.

I walked over to the group and pulled the pistol out of the man's hand. "I have a job to do," I snapped walking past them into the next corridor.

"I think you and I could help each other," Shepard called. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked a little, obviously pleased she caught my attention. "We're both headed to the same place. There's more than likely going to be quite a few merc's along the way so why not assist each other?"

I smiled. She had a point, taking out a bunch of mercs alone wasn't an easy task. Now having three others at your side, that could be a bit more interesting.

I dove into cover as I watched the sheer energy of Shepard biotic power throw three vorchas into a wall. My pistol was aim and quickly took fire at another's head. Unlike the others, I didn't have shields and armor, but I had my agility and stealth to fall back on.

It was nearly an hour later when we finally hit the clinic. I heard the turian guards order the others to stand down at the sight of Shepard. Silently I took note of the power she held. She walked with great authority, but with grace as well. The way people looked at her made me envious. Admiration from strangers merely because she seemed as though she disserved to be admired. But when people saw me, all they saw was a pathetic kid who wore stained clothes.

Part of me hated her, the rest of me admired her like the rest.

Without a word I separated myself from them, heading straight towards the back where the salarian doctor stayed. But apparently my attempt to part from them was in vain, as they also entered the room.

Miranda eyed me suspiciously as I fell in behind them while the other two merely took mental note of it. The salarian rambled on about nothing I particularly cared about, in fact I found myself off in space until I realized the scientist had just handed Shepard what I needed… the cure.

"Take it to the air vents. The vents will distribute the cure throughout Omega. The infected will be cure," the salarian said in choppy sentences. All I could do was blink at his curious speed before realizing the commander was already heading out the door, dismissing the ending of the scientist blabber.

I stared at her. "He just _gave _you the cure?" I said dubiously. "Just like that?"

Jacob smirked over his shoulder at me. "That's what happens when you're Shepard. People trust you."

I blinked at them. Shepard seemed to be completely ignoring the conversation but I could sense she was completely aware of every minute detail of her surroundings. I though carefully. My best chances of destroying the cure and surviving was staying with her.

"Care if I tag along?"

"We're not babysitters," Miranda snapped sending a heated glare over her shoulder. I clinched my fist in order to keep myself from hitting her.

Shepard just looked over her shoulder. "Keep up and keep your head down. Basically don't get killed."

I chuckled slightly at her choice of words. Simple and to the point. But before I could respond the doors opened and enemy fire hit. Shepard took point and the others dove behind the walls. I on the other hand sprinted across the room to the west wall. The enemies were coming from the north.

Quickly I pulled my gun and slid into position, much closer than the others. With ease I took out three mercs, using only four shots. I thought this was going to be easy, right up until a krogan appeared.

I muttered a few curses under my breath and retreated back. Jacob smirked as I dove next to him.

"Krogan's aren't any fun without armor?" he joked as I raised my hand, forcing the krogan into the air with my biotics.

With a loud thud the beast slammed into the ground. By the time the battle was over I mentally took note that shields would be a good investment for any future battles, along with weapons that can hold more than nine bullets.

We all followed as Shepard carried the cure up to the air vents, but immediately I drew my gun and pointed it at her. Just as I knew would happen, two guns were now aimed at me. So, in reality, death would be my only choice, but I would rather be killed there than be killed at the hands of the sinister creature that put me on this job.

"Give me the cure, Shepard," I snapped with false confidence. In fact it wasn't even false confidence since my fear and desperation was obvious.

Shepard actually looked momentarily surprised, not by my request but most likely my sudden outburst of stupidity. She took a step towards me, unfazed by my weapon in my hand. "This is the cure to the plague. It will save all these people, why do you want to keep it from them?" Shepard asked with an oddly harsh tone.

My hands shook as the fear began to consume me. "I don't want to die! They'll kill me if I don't destroy it!" A lump grew in my throat. Suddenly I threw down the gun and lunged for the cure, hoping to knock it out of her hands, but Jacob's arms caught be before I could get anywhere.

"Kill me!" I suddenly screamed. "Don't let them have me! Kill me!"

Sobs broke from my chest as Jacob let me slide to the floor. I was trembling images ran through my head. The images the creature had forced into my mind as well as real memories from my own past. Steal, fight, live.

A hand lifted my chin making my eyes meet the deep green eyes of Commander Shepard. "You're safe with us, kid. We're going to cure these people, Dr. Mordin is going to join our group, and then you'll come on the Normandy with us."

"You have to be kidding me? She's a kid. She'll only get in our way!" Miranda growled. "The Illusive Man would not want-"

"Miranda, you saw her fighting skills. She was taking out the vorcha without armor or shields with nothing more than a pistol and a knife. She's proven her skill," Jacob snapped as I wiped my eyes, embarrassed by my outbreak of weakness.

The small argument continued, completely ignoring the subject of their argument that was standing right in front of them. Finally, Shepard waved her hand to silence them both, glaring at them both irritably.

"This is my call, and I say she goes. We could use her skills," she explained.

"Shepard, she's a teenager! She's unstable," Miranda snapped as though me being a teenager was the source of more than just my instability but the only reason.

"Miranda, we could use her." The ice in Shepards tone could freeze hell over and it was enough to silence Miranda. We all knew the conversation was over and I was a part of the team. Yet, I was still afraid.

As the cure was released and the Blue Suns killed, I kept holding my breath, waiting for the shadowy creature to appear and take me away. The entire time I followed the group, I found myself only listening. I rarely spoke unless asked a direct question, all of which I tried to avoid.

When the mission was completed I followed Shepard silently onto the Normandy. She had been watching me much more closely than she had the salarian, yet I wasn't completely sure why. Many of the crew's eyes fell on me as I walk past them, tugging nervously on my clothing. Suddenly I was self conscious as these well dressed, highly educated people watched me trail behind their ground team.

I followed close behind Shepard even though Jacob and Miranda seemed to have disappeared, leaving on Mordin and myself.

"Shepard, you realize you have a keen observer?" the salarian comment as though being followed by a small human intrigued him.

She only nodded as doors slid open revealing some sort of lab. The salarian blinked and smiled. "Well set up. Well set up. Expect nothing less from Cerberus."

His rambled continued with his speedy talk and choppy sentences. Shepard glanced over to me and exhaled a patient breath. Finally she jumped in as he briefly to a breath to punctuate a fragment.

"I need to go," she said simply, though it seemed rushed, probably because she felt like she was worried he would cut her off with another rant.

Much to my surprise he only nodded. "I'll get to work."

For a moment I watched as the skinny creature continued to work, rambling aloud. A hand fell onto my shoulder causing me to jump slightly and spin to see a gentle look in the commander's eyes.

"I'll show you to your quarters," she said gently already turning to lead the way.

I blinked at her. Quarters? Part of me was very shocked, I didn't actually expect her to allow me to stay. But I remained quiet and followed her obediently to the elevator.

As it opened my eyes darted around, instinctively seeking out hiding places and easy targets. Immediately I picked up on a poorly lit corner, but everything else seemed overly exposed. If needed, I suppose it would have to work.

Shepard watched me closely. I could feel her mentally building my profile for her own private knowledge. The way I moved and jumped at sudden movements, how my eyes caught even the slightest motion. Perhaps I worried her with my quick, jumpy nature, it may have made me seem unstable. Which I most likely was.

"You're safe here."

I was shocked by not just her words but by her tone. It was warm and comforting, something I wasn't used to. She was attempting to calm me.

"Commander Shepard, your new recruit's heart rate is dangerously high. Perhaps you should have Dr. Chakwas check on her," an electronic voice chimed from above.

"Thank you EDI, but I don't think that will be necessary," Shepard said calmly guiding me to a room across the hallway.

It was a primarily small area, but it was more than I ever had. A bed with a black comforter was place in the middle with a window staring out onto the deck of Omega. It was so empty, but it felt right.

Slowly I stepped inside, running my hand over the sheets of my new bed. Bed… I've never had one of those either…

"Welcome aboard the Normandy," Commander Shepard said with a very businesslike tone, making me turn back around to her. She was leaning against the door frame seeming very relaxed. "Rest up, I think you will be a great asset to the team tomorrow when we meet Archangel."

I smiled at her. She was offering me a place on the ship, a place to live and work. A place where I wouldn't starve or have to steal for food. A real chance to live. That was, of course, if the shadow creatures didn't catch up with me.

_So there you go. What did you think? Review! Love always, Marilynn_


	2. Sparring and History

_So this chapter is a little bit of fun. It gives you a bit of background on Mia as well as a first glimpse into the close relationship she is starting to form with Shepard. I'm also trying to add in the maturity that Mia lacks in this, but more of that will be in the next chapter._

Chapter 2 of "The Lost Girl"

I sat on the bed for a moment, but I was way too curious to sleep. I glanced at the time on my omni-tool. 20:15. Hell it was even too early to sleep, yet for some reason it felt later after such a long, interesting day.

My life had been threatened multiple times, yet the creature that held me tightly with a gun pressed into my back was the one I feared. When I closed my eyes I could still see the strangely dark creature as it hissed its demands into my ear. Groaning I accepted the image and fell back on to my bed. I searched my memory of the character, trying to give light to a shadow, but nothing came. After gun fire and more, a shadow frightened me enough to haunt my waking state.

In moments like these, a certain wave of energy came over me. It was usually the wave I needed to get me back on my feet and fight, but sometimes it made me feel violent, like I needed to hurt something. Finally I rolled off the bed and went to the door.

Crew members were around cleaning, working on data, a few even relaxing after a hard day's work. Carefully I stepped towards a man standing behind a counter.

"Is there a training area?" I asked curtly, not meaning for it to sound as harsh as it did.

The man raised his eyebrow at me. I could tell he was ready to comment on my attitude, but decided against it. "Deck 5," he said simply.

I turned away from him, ready to head for the elevator. "The name's Rupert by the way," he called in almost an annoyed tone. It was obvious to me why I received the twinge in his voice, and I did deserve.

Slowly I turned back around and thought for a moment. Manners and formalities were not my strong suit. "I apologize," I murmured, testing the waters of this approach. "I'm Mia, I just got here."

Rupert smile, and I took it as a sign of forgiveness. "Remember kid, be nice to the crew. They can make life easier for you, or not."

I smiled in return about to comment on how they already seem quite curious about me, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Shepard exiting a room. There was a satisfied expression on her lips, but she also seemed to be deep in thought. Her clothes seemed to be more for comfort than fashion but she still looked beautiful in them. In fact for a military woman she was extremely beautiful. She had a well toned athletic figure, but definitely a woman's, and her soft red hair went perfectly with her lightly freckled skin and big blue eyes.

She beckoned for me to follow her and without a second thought, or a farewell to Rupert, I did.

A smile laid plainly on her lips, but the seriousness in her eyes was evident. Part of me wondered if it ever went away. "Figured you may want to blow off some steam," she said simply.

Immediately I nodded, that was exactly what I wanted.

"Good, I want to see how you hold up with sparring. Jacob's waiting and Miranda will join us soon." She wrapped her hands with some sort of black cloth as the elevator lowered.

The sparring area was well laid out with mats as well as a punching bag and the firing range was on the opposite side of the ship. Protective gear was hung on the wall but I could tell it had never been touched. In a way that made me like these people even more, they weren't afraid of getting hurt.

Jacob was stretching on the mat without his shirt. The female inside me immediately noticed his well toned body, and I hated to admit it but I was a bit more attracted to him than I wished to be. His lips twitched upward into a smirk. "You must really like the new girl to invite her to spar, that or really hate her."

I felt myself grin smugly. Part of me liked being underestimated. But he saw me in battle, I could definitely hold my own. "Who first?" I asked pulling off my jacket and stretching my shoulders.

Both of the adults exchanged humorous glances. Jacob stepped forward as I adjusted my tank top and cargo pants. They weren't the best fighting clothes but they would do fine.

When I didn't reach for the protective gear Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Any injury I take I deserve," I responded quoting from a memory in my past.

I could feel Jacob prepare to argue but Shepard just shook her head. Jacob stood on the other side of the mat and got into position.

"Ready?"

I got into stance and nodded.

Jacob stepped forward aiming his first shot at my gut. Without hesitation I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward shoving my knee into his stomach. I could hear the commander chuckle at the grown man's grunt.

I expect Jacob to stumble, but he didn't. A hard fist came up and nailed me underneath the chin. Damn, I tasted blood. I swallowed hard blocked the next blow to my face with my left arm and went in hard with my foot to his chest throwing him backwards. He came back quickly. I caught another blow to my jaw before finally landing Jacob three hard kicks: chest, chin, stomach. His body hit the mat with hard plop and I immediately rolled him to his stomach and locked both his hand behind him as my knee burrowed deeper into his spine.

Several moments passed with only the sounds of my heavy breathing and heart beat in my ears but I could feel Jacob's scattered breaths below my knee. "Umm, I would tap out but…"

Shepard laughed and offered me a hand as I released the large man from my hold. For the first time I realized Miranda had arrived and was also laughing at the sight of a hundred pound girl taking down a soldier.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and ignore the amount of blood that appeared. Jacob groaned as he stood up. He rubbed his head warily, but he seemed to be smiling. "Not bad kid. Next time I won't go so easy on you."

I only nodded. He probably wasn't giving it all, but I could tell by the sweat beading on his brow I had given him a run for his money.

The bitter taste of blood annoyed me as I searched my mouth to be sure I still had all my teeth. I had realized I had bitten through my bottom lip while fighting. Damn, biting my lip was a habit I really needed to kick.

A hand fell on my shoulder and I looked up to see Shepard. She gently grabbed my jaw and examined it. She reached for one of the fresh towels and dabbed away the blood. "Ouch, kid."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "She should have paid more attention. Every hit she took was because she was distracted."

My eyes turned to hers and met them with a harsh glare. I really hated this princess.

Shepard just ignored us and stepped onto the mat, Miranda quickly joining her. The way the commander moved as she fought was almost artistic. It was graceful and beautiful. Like violent ballet.

Miranda hit hard against the mat with a loud thud.

And any wish to ever dance with the commander was over.

Miranda tapped out and grumbled something about genetic modifications, nothing I particularly cared about. Yet, Shepard did look out of breath and seemed to have taken a pretty good beating herself.

Next Miranda and Jacob were up. The commander stood beside me pointing out small mistakes and openings, as the sparring continued. Miranda seemed to be winning, even if it was just barely.

Just as she stopped, my stomach growled loudly. As if to muffle the sound, I clasped both hands over my stomach as my cheeks heated up. My mind wandered back to the last time I ate. Yesterday? The half of sandwich I found outside of Afterlife.

The strongest part of me cowered, afraid I was going to be punished for my stomach growling. I kept my eyes down, watching the commander's shadow, preparing for the harsh movement that would send me to the ground. But it never came.

"How about we get your face cleaned up and get something to eat?" she offered giving me a reassuring smile.

As she led me to the bathroom on the deck with a towel in hand, I was rather shocked by the amount of blood that was covering my chin. It kind of reminded me of one of those zombie movies.

"Ouch," I muttered looking into the reflection. Shepard only laughed.

"It wouldn't have happened if-"

"I didn't bite my lip when I fought," I finished for her. "I've done it since I started fighting."

As I finished and the bleeding finally stopped with the help of a little medi-gel. Part of me wondered if the commander was always this way towards her crew members, but I decided not to ask.

It had been so long since I had actual hot food. Even longer since I had food with a real taste. Never in my life could I had imagined, cheese covered noodles could possibly taste so good. The moment Rupert laid the bowl in front of me I struggled to keep myself from completely inhaling it.

There I sat, across from Shepard, stuffing my face like a starving stray dog. Not that I was much better than such.

"So, where'd you learn to fight?" she asked casually, but I knew what she was doing. She was trying to put together pieces of my life to make sense of who and what I was. Was I damaged goods, too dangerous to trust, or was I just scared enough to benefit them? I didn't blame her, I would have done the same thing.

I thought for a moment on how I should respond. Finally I decided honesty was the best policy. "Poli Carr. He was a pirate."

Her facial expression didn't give away her surprise, but I could feel it. I heard her unasked question.

"My parents were killed when I was four and I was taken by pirates. They were going to sell me to the traders like they did the others, but they changed their minds." Eight years of constant abuse flashed in my mind just mentioning the pirates. "They said I was beautiful. Instead of going off to God knows where, they decided I should stay on the ship as entertainment. Poli was the only one who saw me differently."

The rest went unsaid as silence hung in the air. Years of abuse; sexual, physical, emotions, all ran through my head. I had only eaten half the bowl of my food, but my appetite had left me at the memories. Damn, and I was really hungry. Shepard watched as my hands balled into fists. Her eyes on me didn't matter at the moment, I was too angry.

"I remember so little about my parents, almost nothing. Hell, I don't even know their names." The sound of my voice was shaky, but more frustrated than sad. Somewhere in my head there were memories of them, but they seemed to hide from me. Only flashes of images of my parents could run into my mind. They were people I barely knew. In all reality, I wasn't even for sure the images were my parents or some kind picture my mind cooked up to keep me sane.

Yet the faces of every single pirate that I was passed to were forever grained into my skull.

Finally I looked up at Shepard, meeting her gentle gaze straight on with a determination. Anger fueled my like it had for so many years before. "I will fight by your side until the death, no questions asked, if you help me. I want those pirates that killed my parents dead."

The ice in my words earned no emotion from Shepard. All expressions remained calm as she studied me even more closely. "First we need to finish gathering our team, then we'll see what we can do."

In an instant she earned my respect and loyalty. I knew she wouldn't use me and drop me off like all the others in my past had. She was willing to give me something in return.

I stood abruptly, emotion threatening my exterior but remaining hidden, and took the first steps to my bedroom. With only a few steps in, I stopped.

Without turning around I squeezed my eyes shut and spoke slowly. "Commander," I bit my lower lips as the first tear slipped past the flood gates. "Thank you."

My legs continued forward without waiting for a response and I quickly disappeared into my room.

Immediately I threw myself on the bed and buried my face in my pillow. Soft, painful sobs escaped me as scolded myself for weakness. I knew tomorrow I would wake up casting the memory of today off as a second chance. Though so many things had been given to me that day, chances and ideals I would have never dreamed of, I still knew what I really was. The name the pirates teased me with as my identity of truth. "Mia, the lost girl."

_So what do you think? Please review! Chapter 3 will be up very soon. Originally I was going to combined them but I figured a ten thousand word chapter might be a little much for just chapter 2. Love always, Marilynn._


	3. Trust

_**I would love to thank you all for reviewing! I hope you will continue your lovely reviews! They keep me writing! **_

_The room was completely black, nothing could be seen, but I knew there were others near. Cold air blew gently, making my skin rise in goose bumps. Parts of me wanted to call out for help, but something suggested against it. I felt a hard hand go around my mouth as the too familiar feeling of a gun being shoved into my back. _

"_You failed!"_

_Pain exploded in my back and my knees buckled. My body hit a cold floor but my stomach felt warm even through the pain. _

"_You will die alone." The voice kept hissing cruelly as I felt my heart beat weaken. "You will die..."_

I jumped awake as the beeping on my omni-tool screamed in my ear. Rolling out of bed I groaned, mornings were just not my thing. The memories of the past day finally became clearer as I became more awake.

A nice outfit hung just over the drawers with a note attached.

_**Cerberus attire isn't really my thing, but I figured you may want a set of clothes. I should have some armor ready for you soon as well. Shower, eat, and get ready, I'll have Edi alert you when we're ready to leave. **_

_** -Shepard**_

The kindness was one thing I just wasn't used to. As I moved towards the bathroom with my clothes bundled in my hands, I found myself with nearly a stupid smile on my lips. Things were starting to turn around, for the first time in my life. Granted I wasn't sure what direction it was turning.

My thoughts distracted me and I ran straight into a large man. His face was heavily scarred and he seemed to stand straighter and broader than even Jacob. Living on Omega, growing up with pirates, and even being shot at made me a little difficult to scare, but the look this man gave me could have made pirates turn into little girls.

"S-sorry," I squeaked, surprised how hard it was to find my words.

The scarred face relaxed as he looked me over. "Mia, right? Miranda told me about you."

I sent him a quizzical look as he offered his hand out to me. "Zaeed Massani, bounty hunter, the other new recruit."

Without hesitation, mostly because I wasn't sure what this man would do if I seemed disrespectful toward him, I shook his hand. "What did Miranda have to say about me?" I asked plainly, mostly because I knew she wasn't my number one fan. Not that I was hers either.

"Just that you were an unexpected pick up." A twitch of a smirk appeared on the bounty hunter's lips. He turned around as though to walk away, but hesitated. "And Shepard's little pet," he added without even looking over his shoulder.

Without another word he disappeared into the elevator as I blinked curiously at him. Pet? What the hell did that mean?

Well, at least he didn't make it seem like a bad thing.

Shaking the question of pet out of my head, I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Reaching out I turned on the hot water and stripped off my clothing.

"Mia, there is a laundry chute just to your right if you wish for your old clothes to be washed before the next use."

The electronic voice made me jump nearly two feet in the air, instinctively covering myself as a blue holographic globe appeared in the restroom. "Who-_What_ are you?" I snapped glaring at the globe.

"EDI. I am the AI for the Normandy," the voice chimed again. "I did not mean to alarm you."

AI, not VI? "Thank you EDI," I said calmly beginning to become more comfortable talking to something while I was completely naked. "But from now on, can you please only contact me while I'm… not in the bathroom?"

"Yes Mia. Logging out."

And just like that the holographic image was gone. Some things I wasn't sure if I was going to get used to on this ship.

Slowly I stepped into the water and closed my eyes as the heat rained down on me. The last time I felt hot water was- well- not in a very long time. It felt like it was washing away all the horrible things off my body. Barely opening my eyes, I reached up and punched the shampoo dispenser and began to lather it in my hair.

It took a bit of reminding myself I needed to not waste time to remove myself from the steady stream of water. As I stepped out I felt part of my happiness vanish as I caught a glimpse of myself in the large mirror. The scars that were always covered by my clothing seemed to shine a pink color from the heat making them even more noticeable. But I refused to let the memories consume me. Instead I wrapped a towel tightly around my body and braced both my hand on the counter in front of the mirror.

Something looked different about me. My olive skin seemed darker and healthier, there were no circles beneath my big brown eyes and even my long dark curls seemed bouncier. The scars across my back were cast away to the back of my mind, but they were a cruel irony.

I pulled the outfit on that seemed to fit oddly well, but I realized with a Cerberus budget, it was most likely made to adjust to the wearer.

My hair was still damp as I exited the bathroom. It hung halfway down my back, even when it was in a mess of damp curls. Shepard had been kind enough to also lay a thigh holster out for my knife along with the new clothes.

Rupert smiled at me as I approached the counter in the mess hall. "Good morning Mia. You look nice." He didn't have to say it, I heard it. What he really meant was something more along the lines of _not to bad once she gets cleaned up_. But I didn't mind. I knew it was true. I must have looked awful walking in behind Shepard yesterday covered in merc blood and smelling of sweat.

"Thank you," I replied taking a small plate of fruit from the counter and waving slightly as I went to join Shepard, Jacob, and Miranda at one of the tables. I was nearly there when someone ran into the back of me causing me to throw the food directly into Miranda's lap and send me to the floor with a hard thud.

"Sorry, sorry!" A boy probably four or five years older than me exclaimed offering me his hand and pulled me to my feet. "I should have been paying attention."

"Damn right you should have!" Miranda snapped pushing the stray fruit off her lap and into the floor as she stood, giving him a threatening glare. "Clean it up."

With the boy's unneeded help, I shuffled to my feet. My hip hurt slightly, but other than that, no harm done. I turned to see the boy blushing as he rushed away. The truth was I felt bad for him. Already in my short time knowing Miranda I had already realized there was no place in her world for people who made mistakes. And I hated it.

"He didn't mean to," I said softly realizing that Rupert was already bringing me another plate of fruit. "And I should have paid more attention as well."

Miranda shot me a look from hell, but Jacob jumped in before she could say anything. "Will is a little accident prone. He's a great asset to Dr. Chakwas, but he sometimes gets in the way."

I frowned a little, but decided not to argue anymore. I glanced over my shoulder toward the medical bay to see Jared scrambling to find a broom in one of the storage closets. He reminded me of somebody, but I couldn't quite put my finger on who.

As we all finished eating I followed Shepard, Miranda and Jacob up to Deck Two. Shepard had already informed me that we were going to get Archangel, but I wasn't exactly sure how we were supposed to sneak someone like that past a bunch of mercs and get him on our ship. Yet, I had a feeling that she would figure something out.

I had been give a pistol, light armor (that was a little on the big side), and even a rifle. That along with my knife and biotics, I wasn't _too_ worried about any mercs. Well, it also helped I had three people on my side now.

As we stepped off the ship, something felt different about Omega. Like suddenly I didn't have to belong there. It was amazing how a shower, new clothes, and someone to stand next to gave you a purpose. In fact even as I passed by the same merc I had pick pocketed just yesterday, he didn't even seem to recognize me.

Shepard walked with such confidence and power no one even stopped her as she completely ignored the bouncer in front of Afterlife and just moved right in. She didn't blend in what so ever, but she didn't draw everyone's attention either. Whatever she did, it worked wonders.

Miranda mumbled something as a man slapped her ass as she walked by, and I took a little humor in such ugly words coming from such a pretty mouth. But that wasn't the most noteworthy thing I experience, not even close.

Never had I ever seen someone walk up to Aria like Shepard. Without so much as a glance at the armed Batarians, she took a seat in the corner of Aria's couch.

"I see you're back, what can I do for you?" Aria said calmly a though they have spoken a thousand times.

"I'm trying to track down Archangel," Shepard replied bluntly crossing her legs and leaning further into the couch. She seemed very content, though I was getting a feeling Shepard was very good at covering most of her emotions and thoughts.

I watched in awe as Jacob and Miranda seemed completely unfazed. Of course they'd not care, they never saw the power Aria held over these people.

Aria nearly snorted. "You and half of Omega. You want him dead too?"

The rest of the conversation I missed due to my need to be on alert. I worried Shepard was being a little too laid back, but when she stood and thanked Aria, I realized that some people don't have too much to fear when so many fear them.

"We're going to sign up as mercs," Shepard told us walking past me and already heading someplace.

The way people looked at her was intriguing. The only person I ever saw given respect in Omega was Aria. Shepard walked up to the armed batarian without so much as flinching. I on the other hand kept close beside her, unsure if I was going to have to kill him or not.

"I hear you're recruiting," she said plainly.

He nodded. "Hmm. Why don't you step inside?"

We moved through the door and went straight up to the main at the table. "Well, aren't you sweet? You're in the wrong place, honey. Strippers quarters are that way," the batarian said without even looking up.

Shepard said nothing, just stared at him waiting for him to get his little humor over with. I on the other hand probably would have shoved my gun in his face with some enthusiasm. Then again, maybe I could learn something from her.

"Wow, not even a smile. So, you're here to fight then?"

The smirk on Shepard's face made even me feel more confident. It was he was a joke that only she was in on. "Sure, if this is the place to look after Archangel."

He barely did more than nod. "This is the place. Standard fee is 500 credits each, you get paid when the job's done." The four eyes of the batarian fell on me and he chuckled slightly. "Taking one on a field trip?"

Miranda made some sort of snort that told me she also disapproved of Shepard's decision to bring me along. With my eyes on the batarian, I casually pulled out my knife ran my fingers over the blade. The silent threat shut him up immediately.

"Where do we go?" Shepard asked calmly sending a glance over her shoulder at me, basically telling me to put away my knife before she takes it away. Grudgingly I obeyed.

"Just head over to the transport depot outside the club. One of our boys will take it from there."

Shepard nodded and shot me a hard glare then gave me a little nudge toward the door. A boy about 18 pushed into me on his way in.

He seemed confident, if not cocky as he made it seem like he owned the place. "Is this where I sign up?"

Shepard stopped and gave him a quick look over. "You look a little young to be freelancing as a merc," she said coolly.

The boy looked over at me. "She's like twelve!" he pointed out childishly. I groaned. Why did everyone say I was twelve?

The tone he gave did not impress the commander. Instead she just smiled at him slightly. "How about this: If you're able to get her knife away from her without getting your ass kicked, then you can do whatever the hell you want."

This not only got the attention of our entire team, but also the other mercenaries in the room. The boy on the other hand seemed to find this funny. I gave Shepard a questioning look who nodded. "Don't kill him."

The boy shook his head. "You don't expect to fight this kid do you?" he snapped at the commander.

"Consider it a field test. If you can't take a little girl how do you expect to take Archangel?" she fired pack giving a small look as though asking me if I was up for it.

I nodded at her, unsure of what I had just been volunteered for. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the circle of being that had formed around the boy. The expression on his face was a mixture of confusion and humor. Obviously, he didn't know what he was in for.

As he got into stance, I immediately realized he was even more inexperienced than I originally thought, but I kept the possibility of him surprising me open. "Sorry if I hurt you, kid," he scoffed arrogantly.

Suddenly the possibility of just letting him win so he could walk out and get killed like the rest of them flashed through my mind, but Shepard wouldn't be happy with me if I allowed that to play out. She had told me not to kill him, that probably went for getting him killed as well.

Before I was even able to get into position he charged me, letting out an angry battle cry as well. His fist was pulled back as though ready to make a blow. I planted my feet and waited. His arm extended out, meaning to hit me in the chest, but I caught his wrist with one hand latching my other hand almost under his armpit. With a single swift movement I threw him over my shoulder onto the floor.

The entire room erupted with laughter as a grunt escaped his chest. I smiled smugly. Trying to pretend it didn't affect him, he shuffled to his feet and got into position again.

"Luck," he snapped as I opened my stance slightly. For a brief second, I glanced to my left to be sure Shepard approved of my choice of action. With nothing more than a nod, I took it as she did.

He charged again while I wasn't looking, this time seizing my arms and throwing his forehead into mine. I groaned, but had just enough time to thrust my knee into his groin. One cheap shot for another.

I grabbed my head as he fell to the ground. "Asshole," I snapped trying to blink the darkness from my vision. Damn the kid had a hard head.

This time I could tell Shepard didn't like my choice of action and shot me a harsh glare. I was going to argue but my head hurt too bad. Jacob was laughing too hard to comment, but Miranda seemed to approve my maneuver for such a low stunt.

I turned away, as a merc gave me a rewarding pat on the back.

"Just because I'm not a great fighter-" I glanced over my shoulder to see a pistol being aimed at me. All I could do was groan. Why did always happen to me? "Doesn't mean I can't shoot. I just spent fifty credits for this gun and I wanna see how well it fires."

Before I could say anything, Shepard snatched the gun from his hands and pushed him into the crowd. "If you can't get a knife from a fifteen year old girl without using a gun, how do expect to even make it near Archangel?" she snapped glancing at me, silently asking me if I was alright.

Shepard hit the palm of her hand against the side of the gun and it sparked angrily. "Get your money back, kid." Without another word she pushed the gun at the boy and laid a hand on my back as we exited. But on the way out, I couldn't help but notice the middle of his forehead was already starting to form a knot.

"I don't like cheap shots," Shepard said as we walked towards the transport depot, obviously referring to my ending blow.

"Neither do I," I shot back still rubbing my head.

Shepard walked up to the transport depot man and without so much as a hello she took command. "I'm on the mission."

The batarian gave the four of us a look over. "I hope you're ready, Archangel has been annihilating you freelancers."

Before she replied she glanced at us. We all nodded. "We're ready."

He just nodded and we all climbed in. Miranda and Shepard seemed to be deep in conversation as Jacob messed with his omni-tool. I on the other hand just watched people. Part of me was slightly aggravated for being volunteered to take on the stupid boy who headed butted me. Which was probably the reason I was so cranky.

As the vehicle stopped and the top lifted, I heard another batarian. "'Bout time they sent me someone that looks like they can actually fight," he grumbled. But when he saw me his expression changed slightly. "And a kid. Great, at least she may serve as a distraction."

I glared at him but didn't respond.

"Did they tell you what we're up against?"

Shepard shrugged. "Enough. I know what I have to do. A suicide mission. Distract Archangel so the others can infiltrate."

He nodded but didn't add anything. Instead he stared at me curiously. This attention was not only oddly directed, but I hated it. So what if I was a kid? I proved my worth and ability already. Yet everyone kept looking at me like I was toddler about to fall.

Everyone except for Shepard.

"Where do we need to go?"

"Go up to the third barricade. Talk to the sergeant he'll tell when to go in."

Shepard nodded and without question moved passed the man and led the way up the steps. She didn't seem worried about walking into this, and neither did Miranda or Jacob, so I decided I wasn't going to worry either. Shepard was a good leader, and I think I was beginning to trust her.

_**So tell me what you think! It's just a click away! Love always, Marilynn**_


End file.
